Impromptu Date
by Strike-chan
Summary: It's official! The 'golden couple' is on a break. While Allen is lost in his thoughts, Lenalee is lost in the world. So she turns to the last person anyone would ever seek for consolation. Kanda Yu. But it's okay, because to her, he was always the first.
1. Even Golden Couples Have Their Bad Days

I am finally posting this, thought I never would. But I'm still unsure how I feel about it... I'm hoping that if I post this up here maybe it will help motivate me some way? I don't know, let's see how it goes.

This was originally planned to be a one shot but I made the plot a little more complicated so now it's not ^^!

Original summary: According to Kanda it wasn't a date but a "casual outing". Lenalee didn't mind, she just wanted someone to hold her bags while she went shopping.

-This summary has been with me for months! I can't bear to give it up!

New Summary: It's official! The 'golden couple' is on a break. While Allen is lost in his thoughts, Lenalee is lost in the world. So she turns to the last person anyone would ever seek for consolation. Kanda Yu. But it's okay, because to her, he was always the first.

**Warnings: **It's AU, high school AU. So be warned for teenage drama? Maybe some other stuff later on. Probably. Rating might go up.

Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated. Suggestions are welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own the D. Gray Man.

* * *

:::::

Prologue: Even Golden Couples Have Their Bad Days

:::::

It was a typical Friday night, the two boys were chilling at McDonald's simply digging into the vast amounts of fast food. But what seemed like a night to enjoy a friend's company was actually a moment of prolonged seriousness.

"Yo, beansprout. Tell me something, why did'ya end things with Lenalee?"

"My name's not beansprout!" Allen snapped, "And Lavi, we have been through this, Lenalee and I are taking a break. Why are you so hung up about it?"

"Dude seriously? The 'golden couple' on break for a coupla months now. Kind of weird don'cha think?"

"Even golden couples have their bad days." Allen muttered lowly.

Lavi looked pensive but then smiled knowingly, "I think there's something heavy going on between the both of y-"

"There's nothing 'heavy' going on. It's just a break, get over yourself." Allen answered gruffly, grabbing a couple of fries and tossing them at Lavi's face.

The redhead easily blocked them with the back of his hand and sighed exasperatedly, "Just admit it. There's something holding you guys back!"

"ALRIGHT FINE! There is! Happy?"

"Aha, I knew it! Man Allen, you're losing it."

"…Yeah, whatever… " Allen continued to pick at his fries halfheartedly. "But it didn't have anything to do with Lenalee back then."

"I knew _that._" The stress on 'that' earned him a hardened look from Allen to which he rolled his eye, "I wanna know exactly what though. And what did you mean by 'it didn't have anything to with Lenalee back then'?"

Allen fidgeted a little, unsure whether to tell his nosy redhead friend anything or not. He sighed defeatedly, "Let's just say that someone messed with my head, okay?" Allen wasn't prepared to tell anyone the full truth. But he forgot that Lavi was a lot smarter than that.

"You began to like someone else, didn't you?" Lavi had a solemn smile, one that people rarely got to see and Allen suddenly felt stupid.

"Sort of, yeah. I don't how it happened, because Lenalee is perfect! But somehow... it just did."

"And? Does Lenalee know?"

"Well I didn't tell her that was the reason. I'm not sure if she figured it out. But if she hasn't then don't tell her!"

"Relax man, I understand."

Allen exhaled a breath of relief but tensed up again when Lavi asked, "So who is this mystery crush that stole you away from Lenalee?"

It was silent for a few moments before Allen answered, "I can't say."

"I see. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Allen said simply, "I mean, I'm not interested in my 'crush' anymore, so yeah." Lavi sent him a questioning look, so he added, "I'm serious! I'm telling the truth."

Lavi nodded, accepting Allen's answer and folded his arms over his chest as he observed the smaller teen sitting across from him. The white-haired boy tried to hide it but Lavi could tell that he was beginning to sulk, now that wouldn't do.

"Maa-ma, what's with that face Allen, hm? If you got no more crush, then what's holding you back from getting together with Lenalee." The redhead leaned on the table with a wide green eye and a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Actually can I take her out on a couple of dates first? 'Cause y'know she's a cutie and all ... Ha-ha! I see you grinning, there ya go!"

Indeed, a small grin was forming on Allen's face. "Lavi, your an idiot" he chuckled, shaking his head as went to grab of fries from the large side order.

Lavi snagged a fry from the younger one's fingers and plopped it into his mouth. "Takes one to know one my friend. But listen to me, yeah? Just try to get back with her why don't you?"

"N...nah, I can't."

"Huh? Why?"

"I think she's crushing on BaKanda."

"BaKanda? Oh! Ya mean Yu?

"Hmph. Pretty-boy bastard…"

Lavi awkwardly scratched the back of his ruffled head, well that did make things more complicated.

If Lenalee was into Kanda and Kanda was somehow into Lenalee as well, what could he do? They were also his best friends and he just wanted everyone to be happy.

"Do ya really believe that somethin's going on between'em?"

_"You know_ how close Lenalee and Kanda have gotten ever since our split."

But could Lenalee really be forming a crush on Kanda? It's possible, he believed that. He also believed it could be because it was a habit of hers; every time she was upset by something major she would begin to hang around and sort of 'cling' onto Kanda. It was like a defense mechanism of hers or something.

Allen probably didn't see it that way because he hasn't known her for that long. Unlike Lavi who knew Lenalee longer than Allen with Kanda knowing her longer than the both of them.

"Now c'mon, that's how Lenalee has always been." The look he sent to the smaller boy was almost patronizing and he pointed out, "she goes to him whenever she's upset."

Allen glared at the window to the left of him and muttered, "What are you trying to say?"

"Not saying anything," Lavi raised his hands in a mock-surrender gesture, "but you have some unresolved issues. Maybe you could talk to her abou-"

"I can't!" Allen immediately interrupted and the sudden raise of his voice shot down anything Lavi had to say into silence. He lowered his gaze to his 5th, half-eaten McDouble and spoke so low that Lavi had to strain his ears to listen. "I know I screwed up but for some reason something is stopping me from talking to her. I'm just so confused so I don't want to give her false hope by pretending that everything is okay when it's not! I'm unsure of what I want and yet I can't help but feel a little bit afraid that Lenalee just might go for Kanda." Allen took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Lavi was left stunned, he didn't know what he should say to console his friend but he had to try.

Lavi smiled softly, "I might not know what's really going on in your head right now but always remember that Lenalee truly cares for you and you'll always have a special place in her heart." Allen looked back up at the redhead to return the smile. Lavi's smile broadened as he carelessly waved his hand, "And look, Yu's no problem. He's terrible with girls."

Allen scowled, "Get real Lavi. I know that Bakanda has had his fair share with girls. Sure maybe not as much as _you_," Lavi looked affronted at that comment and Allen smirked a little, "but girls still like him even if he is an anti-social prick." Allen huffed and slumped back into his seat. He chucked another fry at Lavi and giggled when it Lavi on the nose.

Lavi glared as he picked the fry off his lap but spared him a sympathetic look, he knew Allen had a point.

Yu Kanda was a strange guy. Infamous for his foul temper and being distant from others, people always feared him but for some odd reason he was never left out of any social group. It might've been because he had this strange presence that could set up the mood no matter what he did. As Lavi liked to say, 'he could liven up a party just by showing up and brooding by the booze'.

Lavi sent a secret apology to the sprout because it was technically his fault that Kanda achieved that sort of status in the first place.

Allen leaned over the table a little, sending Lavi a pointed look, "Lavi, do you even who Kanda is? Are we talking about the same guy here?"

The redhead placed his hands behind his head and stared blankly up at the ceiling of the restaurant before grinning wide and said, "Yup."

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**)

**Impromptu Date**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**)

If I was given time to think about it, Kanda really wasn't the kind of person anyone would want to have as a friend.

He had an emotional range of a rock and talking to him sometimes was like trying to talk to a wall; actually I'm sure talking to a wall is easier, at least a wall can't walk away from you. He had a serious attitude with almost everyone, hurting others, emotionally. Oh, he also had a penchant to get violent at times too, physically abusing his friends like Lavi and getting into fights with nice people like Allen.

So it's kind of funny how Kanda became one of my closest friends.

Maybe it's because he was the kind of guy who always stood patient with my sniveling and crying, always hearing out my worries.

The kind of guy who would carry all of my books (plus his!) to his car after school. The kind of guy who would risk being caught up in my older brother's embarrassing overprotective rampages by letting me chill out at his place whenever I felt upset and needed to hide away from other people. The kind of guy who always somehow made me feel better in his weird Kanda-will-insult-you-but-make-you-feel-better kind of way.

Don't get me wrong though, it did hurt a little whenever he didn't return my text messages or when he skipped out on plans we made.

Still... I can't help but admire his frankness.

* * *

Anyone feel bad for Allen? I do, the poor baby. And Lavi is such a sweetheart.

The 2nd part was Lenalee's POV and that's how most of the story will be told in (I think?).

Should I continue with this? *sigh* Bear with me.

Anyways, take care.


	2. Therapeutic Car Rides

::::

Chapter 1: Therapeutic Car Rides

::::

I know it's weird to go to Kanda of all people for help.

He may be gruff and a jerk sometimes but I can trust him. He understood me.

He was my closest friend.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

**Couple of months ago**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

I find Kanda with a couple of his footy mates, Daysia and Lavi. They were running circles around each other in the soccer field.

I wanted to talk to Kanda.

The cool autumn breeze blew hair into my face. I didn't push it back but instead scratch at my arms desperately and bite my lower lip.

I felt miserable all day long and it was getting harder on acting like everything was fine.

I sighed. I can't talk to him. This was a bad idea.

Except there's no way I could act normal today. I wonder if anyone noticed but thank goodness Allen wasn't in school to see me like this.

Wait... maybe that's why he isn't here. Maybe he didn't want to see me...

I felt myself tear up.

Last night I snuck out of my house to go see Allen because he wanted to talk. I admit it, I was nervous but if he was risking on sneaking out too then it must've been important. It was and I had every reason to be nervous.

He broke up with me. Well technically he said he wanted a 'break' but that's the same thing right? I had a feeling that there was something wrong with him lately. I noticed that Allen was becoming distant over the past few weeks. He just stopped paying attention to what was around him and locked him self up with his thoughts.

He just looked so... lost?

I tried talking to him to see if he could let me in on what was going on with him.

No matter how many times I told him that he could always open up to me about problems or let me know if something was wrong, he would just try to smile reassuringly and tell me he was fine. I hated whenever he did that, it always made me feel like he didn't trust me. Even though I knew he only did that so that I wouldn't worry.

I wonder what he's feeling or thinking about right now.

Forget it. This is taxing, I can't stand it anymore. I want to talk to someone badly now.

But I continued to stand there, watching the boys chase after their ball. I felt a little bit out of place. I shook it off and wiped my tear-dried face. Made myself look presentable.

Once they were done with their little game, they went back to the coolers pouring themselves some water. Mainly on themselves. There were some girls along the fence who blatantly flocked there to ogle at the boys. I rolled my eyes at the sight and made my way towards the field.

Lavi was the first who noticed me before grinning wide and cat calling at me.

"Hey, Lena-baby! Lookin' cute today, wanna hang with me for a bit. Promise not to tell All-oof!"

Behind Lavi, who was rubbing the back of his head stood Kanda, who smacked him and was now glaring at him.

"Che, baka usagi. Stop treating her like she's one of your skanks that you pick up."

"I was not! And I don't pick up skanks! 'Sides Yu, I was only messin' with her and - oww!" Lavi was now rubbing his forehead and he looked appalled. "Did you just karate chop me?"

"Hn." Kanda crossed his arms and pointed his nose in the other direction.

"Lighten up, Yu!"

"I'll light you up."

"Wha-? That sounded kinda wrong..."

"That's not what I meant, baka!"

They would've continued their bickering if they were not interrupted by Daysia's obnoxious laughter. I giggled as I approached the soccer trio. I couldn't help but laugh with Daysia, they were acting silly. Watching them eased my nerves a bit.

Of course neither Kanda or Lavi found it funny and they yelled at Daysia, "Shut up!" Then they began dumping more water over Daysia and started this whole epic water battle between the three.

I decided to stand a good distance away and watch.

They were thoroughly soaked and out of drinkable water before they all turned to look at me.

I smiled softly as I walked up to them saying a quick, "hi."

I turned to Kanda. It was time that I did what I came here to do and say what I wanted to say.

He noticed me and gave me a questioning look.

I opened my mouth and ... "Can you give me a ride home?"

No one questioned my request and Kanda's face remained smooth and impassive even with his dark eyes boring into mine. I knew what he was thinking, I left the little hint that I was upset. After all the only time I ever ask Kanda for rides home was when I _didn't_ want to go home. That I wanted to hide out for a bit, whether it was to talk or not.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure. Give me a minute."

He turned away and went to go grab his things. Lavi came up to me giving me a quick one-armed hug because he was still wet and he said, "Komui working late tonight?"

Something about his tone made me believe that he knew that something was up. I answered, "Yeah he is." He sent me an all-knowing smile, yeah he knew I was bothered but he wasn't going to pry. He knows that I either will tell him eventually or he'll just find out himself.

Kanda came back with his school things in one hand, he decided to go shirtless with his soaked shirt in his other hand. He went over to Daysia to do that weird hand-slap-shake thing that guys do whenever they say hi or bye and then asked, "Daysia you coming straight home?"

Daysia responded, "Nah man. Gonna head towards the park. I'll be back by six or seven."

"Alright. Cool then, see you later bro." Kanda turned to me and gestured that we start walking.

I said bye to Daysia and before I could say bye to Lavi he... "Wahhh! Yu-chan! Arent'cha gonna say bye to me?"

"NOPE." Kanda said without taking a second glance.

Lavi pouted but then broke into a fiendish grin. This wouldn't end well.

"YUUUU-CHAAAN!" Lavi yodeled as he glomped Kanda's back trying to force him into giving him a piggy-back ride. I knew it...

"What the hell! Get off fat-ass!"

"Hey I'm no fat-ass! You're the one with the booty!"

Daysia howled behind me, "Yo Lavi checking out my bro's ass now?"

Lavi distracted by that one comment gave Kanda enough time to throw Lavi off.

Kanda glared and growled at everyone and everything, "Piss off you faggots!"

He stomped away before turning back and pointed at me, "YOU!" and I began to fidget, what did I do? "Hurry up! Or I'm gonna leave without you!"

I swear I "eeped" like a mouse and ran after him. He can't leave me, I need that ride!

We finally made it to the school's north parking lot, we approached his black Jeep. It was a Jeep Wrangler Sahara Edition and I only knew that because Kanda and the boys would not stop talking about it when he first got his car err, I mean Jeep (Kanda always flips at that) two years ago.

As we drove off I couldn't help but remember all the times Kanda gave me rides. Before it wasn't such a problem because we used to be neighbors but just around when summer ended he moved. It actually made me kind of sad when he did, I sort of miss being his neighbor.

Of course when I started to date Allen last Christmas I usually just ended up receiving rides from his guardian Cross whenever we went to his place. On occasion his friend Link would give us rides too.

I remember the first time I went over to Allen's place he was so anxious about it. As if my experience of going to his house had to be perfect.

I stared outside the window wistfully. I missed Allen.

"Alright Lenalee, I know that something has been bugging you all day. Spill it."

Kanda spoke up.

I continued to stare out the window, I didn't say anything back. Or rather I couldn't.

He sighed, annoyed and clenched his steering wheel, "I see that you're not going to talk right now. Fine."

I tore my gaze away from the window to look at Kanda. He didn't look back and kept his focus on the road in front of him.

My stupid mouth still couldn't say anything and he spat nastily, "But listen here, don't be wasting my time by coming to me looking all upset and shit, asking for a ride because you're 'troubled' and then go mute on me. Either tell me you're fine so we can drop it or let me know what the fuck is bothering you when we get to my place, got it?"

My face couldn't help but break out into a smile.

Despite his nasty tone, I suddenly felt a little bit better.

Kanda was my closest friend.

"Okay." I heard myself say.

* * *

Okay so this, (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) is like officially the unofficial line breaker for this story (maybe for another one too but that's.. ehh something else). Everyone cool with that? Good.

Decided to save author's comment til the very end, I noticed that I write something at the beginning and at the end of the chapter. How annoying is that? Never knew I was such a talker XD

I'm wanna experiment different writing styles from time to time to see what really fits. So far everything seems the same to me, but I'll let you people be the judge of that. Did the ending seem a little awkward to anyone, maybe it's just me. I'm sleep-deprived right now T_T

I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review! Let me know what you think! And thank you to those who did reviewed and faved and followed! Big heart and internet cookies for you! LOVE and many more exclamations points ! ! ! !

Take care!


	3. Needed Dosage of the Kanda Treatment

**::::**

Chapter 2: Needed Dosage of the Kanda Treatment

**::::**

Why was I ever born with a mouth? Telling Kanda that Allen ended things with me? That could give him a reason to go all pseudo-homicidal on Allen.

Okay maybe I'm overreacting a bit. Then again, maybe not, knowing how he can be sometimes.

Doesn't matter now. I needed a dosage of what I call the 'Kanda treatment'.

I needed a backbone to endure it too.

Ahh, why did I suddenly turn mute?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

** Still a couple of months ago**

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

This is the first time since Kanda's move that I've been to his apartment. It's on the first floor, right in front of a lake, number 127.

He unlocks the door, lets me in and... his place is too plain for words.

There's a TV... and a couch. Yeah, that pretty much sums up his apartment. The white walls and black rug only seemed to further enunciate the dullness of his living room. Seriously, there was not a hint of decoration, well, except maybe for the few potted plants (Orchids and I think Peonies?) on his porch, but that's the bulk of it right there. The only thing that brought color to this blander than blandness.

Kanda leaves me at the door and drops down onto his black couch, his back sinking into the smooth leather. After a few awkward moments (on my part) where I still stood in front of the door he shifted his gaze onto me and held it there, until I began to feel uncomfortable again.

His persistent glare told me I should join him.

I fidget around some, I mean he's sprawled all over the couch! Legs spread wide, where was I supposed to sit?

"If you're just going to stand there looking like an idiot, could you at least shut the door?" He mocked with a sneer.

My cheeks burned from both embarrassment and anger but I did what he asked. I took a couple of steps into his living room and stood there.

Kanda didn't move a muscle on the couch. His movements completely frozen, and his cold demeanor made it seem like he was some sort of statue made from marble. Or maybe ice.

I suddenly felt like an idiot standing there.

"Can you please make room for me?" It was the first thing I've said since school.

Kanda looked bored, but he was gallant enough to sit up straight. Then he patted the empty space next to him. His face didn't change but I could see a little be of mockery, more teasing if anything, in his eyes.

I knew he was messing with me. Making a little fun, which is why I didn't stop myself from rolling my eyes with a small smile forming and sat at the spot next to him.

Kanda was already flipping through some channels while I tried to make myself comfortable. He was just waiting for me to say something,

I just didn't know how to come out and say something like this to him. I mean, this isn't like the times when I went to Kanda to snivel over little tiffs Allen and I had. This was a whole different story. And I didn't know how to tell it.

He probably felt the waves of distress and hesitation rolling off of me because his mood turned black.

He was never the patient type, he didn't like it when people wasted his time, and right now I was wasting both of ours by going mute.

"Oi, Lenalee."

I still said nothing.

Stupid, stupid mouth.

He let out an irritated sigh and stood up, walking towards his kitchen, he glanced back at me and saw what probably was my hopeless form.

He shook his head and opened his fridge taking out a water bottle, tossing it to me when he came back. But he didn't sit back down.

"Look I need to shower so just sit there and think about your life."

When he said things like that with such a straight face and a strange light tone, I, for some reason couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll be quick, fifteen tops, okay?"

I nodded and he walked to the room that was behind us, right next to the apartment's entrance, which I now presumed was his room.

He left his bedroom door opened but I could hear his bathroom door being shut with a soft click.

I flopped my back onto the couch, Kanda's heat already escaped the soft leather cushion.

Think about my life huh?

I've pretty much been doing that ever since last night. This was so frustrating. My sudden meekness that is. I mean sure, it always did take me a while to express my worry about something. But this was getting ridiculous.

Wait, no, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and already I'm freaking out. Then again, how can I not?

I must be losing my mind and it only made me miss Allen more.

I feel like he's going to be haunting my thoughts from here on out or something. Memories of us when he first asked me out, our favorite hang out places, or going out to our other favorite restaurants and shops.

How sad and pathetic. People started labeling us as this 'golden couple' but we couldn't even make it through a year. We would always talked about what we could've done for our very first anniversary and how special it should be.

Could've being a major key word

And now, he's not there no more.

Great, I think I'm crying again.

"This is about baka moyashi, isn't it?"

I almost rolled off the seat when I heard Kanda's deep voice. When I composed myself, I saw Kanda pat-drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a fitted white tank along with black sweats.

He, himself seemed composed too so saying, "yes" just rolled off my tongue.

But then he gave me that 'look'; homicidal scowling combined with irritation.

"What did the moyashi do?" His voice was low and menacing.

"...I, well... um"

This wasn't going well.

"Lenalee, you know I'm not patient, your crap mood is making mine crappier. Talk."

"Okay, um, it's kinda complicated but kinda not and well it hasn't been very long although it feels like a long time but it wasn't it was only last night when I snuck out-"

"Spit it out already!" He bellowed, I could see a vein throbbing from his neck.

"Allen broke up with me!" I shrieked back and flailed my hands a little.

This was bad. This was bad. This was bad.

Kanda was gazing at me with an intense look on his face. I thought all the worse possible reactions he would have but instead his hard, cold demeanor broke down for a second and he looked somewhat sympathetic.

Then he quickly opted it out for a blank one. His expression unfathomable now.

"Really, last night?"

I knew I was tearing up but I nodded.

He grumbled something under his breath but then a sudden glow of epiphany entered his dark eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him."

I snapped at him when he said that.

"What? No! You can't, please don't."

Agh, why was I born with this stupid mouth!

"No, I'm gonna talk to him. Right now."

What? Right now? He ignored my feeble protests and got up then made his way to his room.

In a few minutes he came out with a laptop, a silver one with a white apple on it. The laptop was already on when he plopped right back down next to me. He set the thing on his lap and began fiddling with a messenger application that we all used.

"He knows better than not to respond to me."

He turned to smirk at me, a nasty smile spreading across his face too slowly. "Get it?"

"Huh.. what?"

Kanda didn't bother replying to my stupid expression and reverted his eyes back to the screen. I did the same.

**-KandaYu signed on at 5:10 pm**

He scrolled through his contact messenger list which surprisingly was long. How did he have so many? Mine was at least half the size. Kanda never talks to people!

"Why do you have so many-"

"Lavi." He deadpanned.

Oh.

"Is this guy for real?"

His sudden remark brought me back to the screen

**-KandaYu started chatting DangoDango at 5:11 pm**

KY: OI, MOYASHI.

KY: WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR PEN NAME?

. . . .

KY: ANSWER BAKA!

DD: Bakanda?

DD: Wait. Hold on.

KY: WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?

KY: IT'S RETARDED.

. . . .

DD: Writing in all caps is retarded.

DD: And I didn't change it! Lavi did!

DD: Ugh! How do I change it back?

DD: I'm going to kill him...

KY: WHATEVER. DON'T CARE.

KY: AND IT'S TYPING IN ALL CAPS NOT WRITING BAKA MOYASHI. IF I WANNA TYPE IN CAPS THEN I WILL.

KY: CHE.

DD: Yeah, yeah. What do you want anyways?

DD: Not like you to be chatting me up you know.

KY: YOU WEREN'T IN SCHOOL TODAY.

DD: Oh? So you were worried about me?

DD: Should I say that I'm touched?

KY: AS IF. NO BUT SOMEONE ELSE WAS.

DD: Who?

KY: LENALEE. WHO ELSE DUMBASS.

. . . .

KY: SHE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT THE FUCK MOYASHI.

DD: Wait, what?

KY: DON'T GIVE ME THAT. YOU GOT HER COMING TO MY PLACE ACTING ALL MUTE AND TEARING UP.

DD: Tearing up? Is she crying?

KY: CHE. WHAT DO YOU CARE?

DD: Screw you! I do care!

KY: YEAH SURE YOU DO. BREAKING UP WITH HER WITH NO LEGIT EXPLANATION.

DD: This isn't any of your business.

KY: NO IT ISN'T. THIS IS ALL ON YOU.

KY: YOU DON'T GOT TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO ME, GOT IT? BUT TALK TO THE GIRL. SHE'S FUCKING UPSET AND CONFUSED.

KY: AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT.

KY: THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY.

DD: Alright.

DD: Lenalee, I'm calling you tonight okay?

**-KandaYu stopped chatting DangoDango at 5:32 pm**

**-KandaYu signed off at 5:32 pm**

I slumped back into the couch with a soft huff. Their conversation didn't really make me feel better. It made me anxious actually.

Allen said he would be calling me tonight.

I suddenly felt sick.

Was I making a big deal out of nothing? Probably. I tend to do that sometimes, it's one of the only features my brother and I have in common.

Stupid, stupid Lenalee.

Kanda snapped his laptop shut and placed it on the floor and then quickly checked to see if my eyes were tearing up again.

They were and he swore.

I needed to leave. I didn't want him to see me so miserable.

"Kanda, you can take me home no-"

I was interrupted by a whooping shout which startled my already frazzled nerves.

I forgot, Kanda's mood was very unpredictable. Too impulsive and volatile. One moment he's cursing you and your ancestors the next he's calm, cool, and chiseled.

It's obvious he's not calm, cool, or chiseled right now.

"Kanda!" Oh man, I'm still shaking.

But those deep blue eyes held more humanity than I imagined possible and his right hand latched onto my shoulder.

"Hey Lenalee, you're staying over for a movie. Daysia should be back soon and we'll probably order take-out since all we got is water apparently."

He then smiled crookedly.

Not a nasty smirk, no. Something more close to a genuine smile.

I smiled back.

This was what I needed.

* * *

Yay, new chapter! I made my set deadline too. So double yay :D I didn't really look over this (all work beta-ed by yours truly) so sorry if anything it worded weirdly or comes out strange and choppy.

Oooh, there's a new line breaker! I like it, what do you all think?

During the IM chat between Allen and Kanda the [. . . .] represents a pause of some sort. Man, my messenger thing is so lame. I don't even remember how they are supposed to be like haha, ohh well.

Responses~ to those who reviewed last chapter (because I want to be interactive?)

To:little101: That's good! haha ;D Well I pretty much like any pairing with Kanda in it but KanLena definitely makes it in the top three.

To:D. GrayManGRL: Me too! D: For some reason I like his character even though he was killed off so early. He is funny and silly hehe. I don't think Chaoji should have replaced him, hmph.

To:Guest(you know who you are XD): I'm glad you do! So far the length of this story is... ambiguous. I'm really just making it up as I go along. You really don't think Kanda swears? I find that odd, somehow XD I don't know, I just read a lot of stories and he swears and has fancy insults so I can easily imagine it like that. Of course he should only swear when he's really angry or upset but a few might slip out, but that's probably done subconsciously on my part 8D

Ugh, author's note becoming too long, bleh. Anyways warning; next chapter probably will take a while to come out because now I actually have to sit and plan where I want this to go and how I want the characters developed and blah blah blah.

But do please review!

Bear with me ^^!

Take care!


End file.
